


Our Surrender is the Sweetest

by Rhang



Series: Samerik: The AU [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Sam Wilson, Dating, Desire, First Time, Flashback, Getting Together, Longing, M/M, Poetic erotica cause I'm an art hoe, Resolved Sexual Tension, it's kinda poetic between them I'm not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: A moment years in the making.





	Our Surrender is the Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> An extended look into the memory Erik has at Sam’s bedside when Sam took him out to lunch after the months they spent apart. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, please don't hold them against me.
> 
> To enrich your reading experience listen to [ Jhene Aiko ft. The Weeknd & Frank Ocean - All I Want (Runaway III)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8V5RPRWW8mM).  
> You're welcome.

They decided to go to Sam’s apartment after their late lunch ran well into the evening with the sun setting on them. Sam had popped up on Erik at his place earlier to take him out for lunch. Sam had wanted to see Erik and they hadn’t really spoken much in the past few weeks or seen each other while they got their lives sorted out and on track after coming home from overseas several months ago.

The separation hurt a little, but it was necessary. Sam wanted to give Erik all the space he needed and didn’t want to push anything on the other man in the event he felt differently after coming home. But after a few months of really working on himself, Sam felt ready to give whatever they had a try. He wanted to know for sure if what they had could turn into something real. So he dropped by Erik’s place and they went to lunch.

Putting himself out there was nerve inducing but naturally Erik was right there for him and didn’t leave him out there wondering for long. Sam thought of the kiss he gave Erik soon after and how absolutely good it felt. How indescribable Erik looked when he realized that Sam wanted more between them too. But Erik kept his hands to himself the rest of the day despite Sam hoping he’d get closer, that Erik would pull him closer while they walked.  

When they arrived at Sam’s door Erik was staring intensely at Sam’s back thinking of that kiss Sam gave him earlier, how hot it made him knowing Sam felt the same, that Sam desired more. Erik knew he had to do this right. He wanted privacy. They deserved privacy. That if he was right about how Sam felt, they both had waited a long time for this. 

Sam turned to lock the door behind them wondering if now that they were alone would Erik feel comfortable making a move or with Sam making a move on him. As he locked the door he felt Erik close behind him and felt his whole body shiver. _Finally_.

“I can lock the door on my own Erik, thanks,” Sam said a bit shaky as he felt Erik’s heat at his back just as he felt a hand at his hip and teasing fingers under his shirt and against his skin.

“Sam…..come on now, why you playin’?” the other whispered into Sam’s neck before placing a hot kiss there. Sam closed his eyes to compose himself before turning around to face the other. He look into Erik’s eyes and found the same desire he’d felt building beneath his skin for the other man since they met again overseas. Erik reached out and brushed his thumb against Sam’s lips, hoping; daring to pray they’d close this divide between them tonight. This space between them that’s been shrinking year by year with looks, words and just recently quick touches that gave their mutual longing some kind of expression. 

Sam blinked slowly before he looked at Erik’s lips and moved to take another kiss he’d been aching to have. Erik kissed back, holding nothing back, as if all of the tension in his body had been redirected to show Sam just how much he’d longed for this. Erik picked Sam up briefly to sit him on the small table in the entryway meant for keys as he kissed his way into Sam’s mouth.

Sam busied himself with getting Erik out of his jacket as Erik broke their kiss to breathe. He looked into Sam’s eyes and couldn’t get over how pretty they still were after all this time. The same eyes framed by those full lashes that caught his attention that summer day when he walked into the corner store up the street from where they lived. Those eyes that never judged him but saw him for who he was before he really became anyone in the world. Hooded and heavy with lust, those same eyes were now asking for things Erik was eager to give.

 When his arms were free of his jacket he kissed Sam again as the other pulled him close between his legs. Sam moaned and Erik decided then that he needed to get the other naked immediately; this entryway wasn’t going to cut it. He pulled away again leaving Sam a bit breathless.

“Bedroom?” Erik asked only a bit more focused than Sam at the moment.

Sam nodded and led the way to his room. The whole way they passed heated looks before they arrived in the bedroom. Shirts abandoned in the hallway with pants undone but still on. Erik took a seat at the foot of the bed as he drew his childhood love closer.

“Talk to me, tell me what you want?” Erik asked looking up into those eyes he adored more than anything. Sam smirked and leaned down to kiss Erik deeply, to feel that moment where Erik became still and sort of melted. Sam pulled back licking his lips to watch Erik feel the stillness wash over him, the other man’s eyes still very much closed.

“I want you in whatever way you’re comfortable with,” Sam whispered into the other’s cheek. Erik opened his eyes to think about what Sam said.

“Word?”

“Word,” Sam agreed standing up straight again.

Erik considered for a moment then pulled Sam closer to kiss against his abs. “I want you to lie back and let me handle everything. Can you do that babe?”

“I think I can manage that,” Sam said as Erik removed Sam’s jeans and boxers from his body. The realization hit Sam hard, he was standing nude in front of the man that had claimed part of his heart all those years ago and Sam had probably never been harder in his life. To say he hadn’t thought about or desired Erik since he became aware of his sexuality would be absurd, but he had no idea they’d get here. Sam had kept his expectations low regarding Erik in case of disappointment.

Erik took him in hand and Sam felt the pleasure deep down, soothing the ache he’d felt since Erik kissed his neck at the front door. A strong hand supported his back as Erik stroked him slowly but purposefully.

“I got you babe, hold on to me,” Erik said moving Sam’s hand to rest on his shoulder. Under his palm he could feel the bumps of Erik’s scars as he ran his hand down against his chest but the moment Erik took him into his mouth Sam held tight to Erik’s shoulders as Erik locked his hands onto Sam’s hips.

“N’Jakada,” Sam breathed into the air desperately as Erik took him deep.

Sam ran his fingers up into Erik’s dreads and tugged gently as Erik started using his fist along with his mouth.

 

 _There is no reason his stroke should be this good_ , Sam thought as Erik dicked him down in every sense of the term. The fact his legs were curled around Erik’s hips to keep him close, that his whole body felt so tight with pleasure it felt hard to breathe, that his hands were twisted in the bedding should have all been proof of the fact Erik was not playing.

Erik had been thorough. He opened Sam slowly, made sure Sam was comfortable but there was no kind of preparation Erik could have done to prepare him to feel Erik this way, this deep, this completely. Even Erik seemed in awe as he slid into Sam and had to slow down in order to gather himself. Once connected Erik shook his head and chuckled, in that maddeningly cute way of his, as he placed kisses on Sam’s face.

“Do you have…any idea…..how good you feel?” Erik asked in a breathy whisper.

When Erik shifted just a bit, Sam closed his eyes and sighed biting his lip. He opened them to look at Erik; he didn’t know how much more he could endure. “Do you?”

Erik felt his desire light anew. He wanted to ruin Sam, to the point no one else could touch him this way and have it mean anything. That Sam’s body would bear his claim to any and all that would think they could touch him.

But even as he gave Sam his best, he found himself slipping deeper and deeper under Sam’s spell. His body was hotter, tighter than anyone he’d been with but it wasn’t just his body, the sounds falling from the other’s lips were intoxicating and so alluring. Sam, _his Sam_ , was expressive; he made it known what he liked and what he loved. And fuck, Erik was certainly aiming to please tonight, his own pleasure be damned at this point if it meant Sam would continue looking so thoroughly pleased with Erik’s efforts.

How many nights had he dreamed of touching and holding the other this way, he wondered. Of hearing his name on Sam’s lips again as they gave each other everything they had to give.

Tonight was a dream made real with Sam grasping a hold of him as he asked for it harder while whispering little incoherent nothings in his ear.

 

Resting together after two long and satisfying rounds, Sam was running his hand against Erik’s back feeling the raises of his scars and their patterns as Erik napped on his chest. He looked down at the other and hoped he wasn’t running headlong into heartbreak again. After Riley, he refused to get swept up like that again, which was why he’d been so careful and took his time with Erik.

Erik wasn’t just anyone, he was his oldest love, before he even knew what love was his heart knew Erik. His innocent interest matured during their time apart as teens. But it was clear when Erik walked into that briefing room overseas, he understood his feelings for the other man. So he took his time with Erik and insisted they get better before they start trying to date seriously. Basically damn near drove himself over the edge stalling this inevitable moment between them that had proven to be one of the best moments of his life.

He really hoped things with Erik worked out because he didn’t know if he could handle _not_ having the other man in his life after reuniting with him. Not to mention you don’t just walk away from dick that good.

“Uh,” Erik groaned.

“Bad dream?” Sam asked ready to comfort the other if that was the case.

“Nah. Just…damn. Haven’t put in work like that in a while. It’s been a minute,” he explained looking up at the other before he moved to lay on the bed.

“Yeah, yeah man. Your stroke is good,” Sam said grudgingly despite having just admitted to himself that that specific D had changed his life.

“Just good?" Erik asked smirking. "You sure?”

“Fine, A1 nigga, it’s A1,” Sam concedes.

“That’s what I thought,” he said sitting up. Sam looked at him and watched Erik move to bring a gentle kiss to his lips. Sam kissed back and smirked. “That ass is remarkable though.”

Sam laughed to himself and shook his head. “Thanks. What’s this about it being a minute?”

“You heard me,” Erik said looking at Sam’s lips.

“So you want me to believe you were celibate or something?” Sam asked smiling.

Erik smirked. “Nah, it’s just, yeah...there were others,” he said running his fingers down Sam’s chest. “But my heart wasn’t there, if that makes sense.”

Sam thought about Erik’s words and felt his stomach flip with happiness that he wasn’t alone in his longing all those years.

“Did you think about me?” Sam asked.

“More than I care to admit, Sam,” he said looking into his eyes again.

Sam pressed his lips against Erik’s. Erik pulled Sam closer and kissed into his mouth briefly. They kissed unhurried having worked down their urgency with their lovemaking. Now they kissed with the leisure of two individuals indulging in the taste of one another. Satiated and drunk on each other in the best way.

“Babe, you wore me out earlier,” Erik breathed once they broke apart. “Seriously.”

“Don’t worry, lie back and let me take care of you,” Sam said echoing Erik’s words from earlier as he got up to straddle Erik’s hips.

With Erik’s admission that he thought about him during their time apart, Sam was determined to make Erik his. He’ll be damned if Erik looked at anyone else now that Sam was back in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Something sweet to counter the harsh beginning we had to this series. It won't be all sadness and feels I promise. We're gonna laugh a little along the way too.
> 
> Give those comments and/or kudos down below.


End file.
